Lie Down
by yukiann
Summary: Karena Naruto adalah seorang malaikat yang dihadirkan padanya dalam wujud setan. —Dan Sasuke pergi dalam kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan.


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_ **Lie Down** _

.

* * *

Sasuke terbaring menatap langit-langit di atasnya.

Ia merasa seperti terhempas dalam ruang waktu yang stagnan, yang tidak memberi beban apa pun pada dirinya. Ringan dan melayang seperti bulu angsa ditiup angin.

Sasuke tertawa. Sig Sauer P226 terlepas dari genggamannya. Tangannya kemudian meraba pipinya, di mana terdapat noda merah di sana yang bukan miliknya. Kemudian tawa itu menghilang. Sunyi.

Di titik ini, ia sadar telah melepas semuanya dari dunia ini. Ia tinggal sendiri. Bahkan partikel-partikel yang terus bergerak di luar dan di dalam dirinya, dan entitas tak kasat mata bernama nyawa miliknya sendiri sudah ia lupakan.

Ia mengutuk satu sosok berambut pirang di sampingnya, yang kini tertidur lelap, sangat lelap, tak terbangunkan. Tenang bagai tarian angsa-angsa di danau tanpa riak air tetapi menyesakkan seperti nafas dan sisik naga yang panas.

Berbagai sumpah serapah ia lontarkan, tetapi sungai kristal-kristal air terus mengalir menuruni sisi wajahnya yang kini lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Sumpah serapah itu berubah menjadi kata cinta ketika ia mulai menggapai tangan pemuda yang tertidur di sampingnya, dan menggenggam tangan dingin itu dengan hangat.

.

.

Naruto adalah seorang pembohong.

Sasuke tahu itu, tetapi ia tetap menerima ketika tangan tan Naruto memeluknya, dan bibir itu menciumnya.

Naruto adalah seorang pembohong.

Ia mengerti itu, bahkan ketika mereka bergumul dalam kamar remang-remang milik mereka berdua. Sementara Naruto yang terus menghujamnya dan terus mengucap kata cinta untuk mereka berdua. Membawanya perlahan pada titik tertinggi yang bisa menjatuhkannnya kapan saja.

Naruto adalah seorang pembohong.

Bahkan jika setiap pagi pemuda berambut pirang itu memberinya ciuman, memeluknya. Dengan mentari pagi yang dengan lembut bersinar sebagai latar yang terlalu cocok akan keindahan sepasang mata sapphire itu.

Karena Naruto adalah seorang setan bersayap malaikat. Perlahan mendekatinya, kemudian mencengkeram dengan trisulanya.

.

.

Naruto memang mencintai Sasuke. Ya, tentu saja. Ia tak akan repot-repot bertandang ke kediaman Itachi dan meminta restu pada satu-satunya keluarga kandung Sasuke yang tersisa (dengan disertai sedikit perseteruan saat itu) jika ia tidak mencintai Sasuke.

Naruto tidak akan melamar Sasuke, mengucap janji (yang kini Sasuke tahu itu palsu) jika ia tak serius dengan Sasuke.

Naruto tidak akan memeluk Sasuke kala hujan badai datang, bergelung berdua dalam selimut tebal di ranjang mereka saat petir terus-terusan menyambar yang membuat Sasuke bergetar lembut dalam pelukannya, jika ia tidak menyayangi Sasuke.

Ia juga tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika ia bukan seorang pembohong.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau di antara kunjungannya ke rumah Itachi, Naruto menempelkan alat di bawah meja makan, ruang baca, telepon, dan lainnya. Juga ketika ia berhasil menjebol pertahanan di komputer pribadi dan gadget kakak-beradik Uchiha itu. Tidak ada yang tahu, untuk saat itu.

.

.

Sasuke mengetahuinya pertama kali saat Naruto pulang dari pekerjaannya. Tapi saat itu pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya menganggap itu hanya kebetulan.

Sasuke tidak terlalu menggubris ketika ia mendapati secarik kertas dengan sebuah lambang organisasi yang tidak ia kenal di saku jas Naruto. Ia tidak bertanya apapun, mengganggap itu hanya hal-hal tidak penting seperti selebaran iklan atau semacamnya.

Lalu malam itu, ketika dua bulan ia sudah tinggal bersama pemuda pirang yang terlah membuatnya mendesah dan mengerang selama tiga jam lalu.

Ia sudah terlelap ketika ia kemudian terbangun. Setengah sadar, ia mendapati Naruto duduk di samping ranjang, mengutak-atik ponsel. Tapi samar, Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa ada satu ponsel lagi di tangan Naruto yang lain—yang meski kabur Sasuke dapat melihat samar bahwa itu adalah miliknya—dengan kabel menghubungkan antara dua gadget itu.

Tapi Sasuke, yang lelah dan sudah terpuaskan, memilih untuk kembali terlelap dalam tidur. Dengan Naruto ada di sampingnya, memeluknya, ketika ia terbangun keesokan harinya.

.

.

Naruto seorang pembohong.

Ia mendapati itu adalah kenyataan ketika ia melihat lemari milik Naruto terbuka. Ia tidak berkomentar apa pun ketika ia melihat Naruto meninggalkan sebuah Ingram MAC-11 dan Scorpion di lemari pakaiannya.

Naruto memberi tanda, bahwa seharusnya ia lari meninggalkannya. Berteriak menuduhnya dan menamparnya karena telah mempermainkannya.

Seharusnya ia melakukan itu. Tapi ia tidak.

Ia lebih memilih bergelung dalam pelukan hangat Naruto dalam segala kebohongan itu. Mengklaim mereka saling memiliki walau itu hanya dusta.

Tak apa, ia akan membuat segala kebohongan itu menjadi kenyataan miliknya sendiri. Ia akan menganggap apa yang dipercayainya dan hanya yang diakuinya sebagai kenyataan. Ia akan dengan tenang dan nyaman bertahan dalam gejolak perasaannya itu, walau semuanya ilusi.

Ia akan menahan segalanya, asalkan Naruto tetap bersamanya. Ia tidak akan akan memedulikan kenyataan Naruto hanya memanfaatkannya.

Karena Naruto adalah seorang malaikat yang dihadirkan padanya dalam wujud setan.

.

.

Naruto adalah seorang pembohong.

Ketika Sasuke sudah jatuh begitu dalam, terjerat benang-benang tak kasat mata yang dikeluarkan pemuda beriris biru itu hanya untuknya, Naruto pergi.

Seandainya ia memasuki ruang tamu itu lebih lambat sepuluh detik saja. Seandainya ia tidak melihat Naruto yang sedang membersihkan bayonette miliknya. Seandainya Naruto tidak melihatnya masuk dan mengganggap semua baik-baik saja. Seandainya—

Mungki semua akan menjadi seperti biasa. Mungkin Naruto akan menyambut kepulangannya dengan pelukan dan ciumannya yang biasa.

Tapi Naruto tetap pergi.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih bisa menerima Naruto, terlepas dari segala kenyataan yang membuat Itachi memburunya.

Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Naruto hanya memanfaatkannya untuk menyadap segala informasi tentang hubungan Uchiha dan sebuah kelompok gerakan ekstrem (yang kalau tidak salah pernah disebut Naruto dengan sebutan teroris).

Ia masih bisa menerima Naruto, dan menghempaskan segala kenyataan dan membangun kepingan-kepingan kenyataan—miliknya, yang diakuinya—dari serpihan kebohongan yang terlontar dan berserakan.

Tapi Naruto menolak.

Dengan Itachi yang telah terbujur kaku di tangan Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dengan jelas lagi.

Naruto tidak kabur. Ia menatap Sasuke datar. Karena tugas utamanya untuk misi kali ini telah selesai dengan tubuh pemuda berambut panjang yang kini merosot di kakinya. Sementara urusannya dengan pemuda beriris hitam yang ia cintai (ya, benar, benar sekali) dimulai dan diakhiri beberapa saat lagi.

.

.

Sasuke sadar ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Naruto. Karena Naruto adalah pembohong dengan halo di atas kepalanya. Karena Naruto adalah malaikat yang membawa trisula yang akan dengan siap menghujamnya. Karena Naruto adalah setan berpakaian malaikat. Karena sayap Naruto putih dan lembut, sementara dua tanduknya yang dingin tetapi berapi terus waspada.

Sementara ia adalah pemuda yang kehilangan harapan. Membiarkan bulu-bulu lembut dan nyaman dari sayap Naruto menghanyutkannya. Tetap menginginkan pemuda yang telah mengambil segalanya darinya itu walau ia dengan jelas menampakkan trisulanya dan ekor yang mengibas.

Mereka hanya menatap lurus pada segalanya.

(karena pemuda dihadapan mereka ini adalah _segalanya_ bagi masing-masing dari mereka, lebih dari nafas yang mengalir lembut dan terbang ke atmosfir semerah darah)

Ia mengambil Sig Sauer milik Naruto yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, menimbang pilihannya sambil menatap senjata di tangannya.

Ia harus memilih. Setelah semuanya—ya, setelah segalanya—direnggut oleh dua pasang mata biru tanpa dosa itu.

Ia memilih.

Dan terdengar sebuah letupan, diikuti tubuh pemuda berkulit tan dihadapannya tumbang.

(dengan air mata menetes dari mata beriris langit malam tanpa bintang, mengalir dari pipi dan terus ke dagu)

.

.

Sasuke terengah, menutup matanya perlahan. Menggenggam senjata milik orang yang dicintainya sementara tangan satunya menggenggam tangan milik orang itu yang kini tak dapat lagi berekspresi.

Ini akan berakhir. Ini sudah berakhir. Setelah segalanya yang ia buang, yang ia hempaskan dari atas tebing kebanggaannya. Setelah ia berhasil lepas dari segala jerat tak kasat mata namun dapat membunuhnya, dengan jalan meniadakan suatu keberadaan yang mengadakan jerat itu.

Jerat yang menyakitkan, namun ia tak keberatan ada lebih lama di dalamnya. (tidak, ia tak pernah keberatan)

Dengan nafas tercekat, terengah ringan dan pelan sekaligus berat dan menyesakkan, ia meraba benda tebal dan metal di tangannya. Menatap dengan mata berkilat sekilas.

Dengan sebuah letupan keras dan darah yang tercecer, Sasuke pergi dalam kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan.

* * *

- _**e n d**_ -


End file.
